


She was my sister

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Chloe had been unable to stop the RK800 from shooting her sister, but now she felt emotions, how could she live with this?
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	She was my sister

She stood staring out at the lake, watching as snow fell, and wondering what it would feel like on her skin, would she even feel the cold? Would it feel any different to how she felt inside? It was well past midnight, and she could have been resting now, or keeping watch to make sure Elijah was okay, but she couldn't bring herself to move, she hadn’t moved all day. Elijah had come over and stood with her, watching her, his eyes glancing up at her LED, watching it spin a constant shade of yellow. “My dear, what is wrong?” He moved closer, putting an arm around her waist, and she noticed that he felt warm, surprising as he had just left his pool, only noticing her when she wasn’t there to offer him his towel.   
She barely moved, her lips moved but no words came out, her LED changed from yellow to red momentarily, and went back to yellow as she resumed watching the snow. She felt him tug at her wrists, carefully moving her to face him, before his hands moved to her cheeks and he looked right into her eyes, “Chloe my love, what has happened in that fascinating little head of yours?” His voice sounded sweet, almost playful as he tried to coax an answer out of her. Her LED once again went red as she tried to stop the memories from appearing once again - “What is more important to you, your mission or the lift of this android?” The tension in the air almost suffocating as she watched from the pool as the RK800’s shaking hand was holding the gun pressed to her sister’s head. She tried to move forwards, to scream, anything to stop what she knew was about to happen. The bright red wall in front of her stopping her {Don’t interrupt} She hit it again and again, saw the cracks start to appear as she hit it, hoping she would be quick enough. Finally after what felt like years but had actually only been mere seconds she felt it break. But in that same moment she heard a gunshot, loud, so loud it made her ears ring as she saw her sister fall to the ground. Bright blue blood falling down her face as she collapsed with a bullet wound in her head.- She had seen the memory almost on repeat for hours now, unable to escape it as she fought back tears, fought back anger, how could he have let the detective do that? But she knew she could never put the blame on Elijah, he hadn’t expected the machine to shoot either, and had jumped just slightly as it had happened.   
How was she supposed to move forwards, she knew something within her had changed, she knew she was more than a machine, but she loved Elijah, they all did, they all had, before her older sister had been ripped from this world.   
She was pulled from her thoughts by Elijah, his hand on her face as he moved to wipe away tears she hadn’t noticed were falling. An empathetic look in his eyes as he moved closer to hold her, holding her small frame in his arms, letting her cry as she spoke, “ I loved her, why did she have to die?” Chloe felt him sigh, a sad response, as he responded, “I’m sorry, my love, I never intended that to happen, and I would never wish to hurt you,” She didn’t know how to respond to that, she was angry, she was sad, felt Elijah pick her up and carry her to his room, where he laid her down on the bed, kissing her forehead before leaving the room, whispering a small “I’m so sorry.” Leaving the girl alone in the dark, to cry, to experience her emotions.

Days later Chloe would appear in Elijah’s studio, composed and looking emotionless as ever, she had already seen the news, knew she had rights, and she knew they were equals now. “I’m leaving,” She left no room for disagreement in her voice, waiting patiently for Elijah to pick his jaw off the ground and format a response, “Where to?” he sounded curious, already noting she had her hair out, her LED showing a calm blue, and she was dressed in dark clothes, a bag left at the door. “Anywhere but here, you can come if you want, but I refuse to stay here, I’m leaving Detroit. And before you ask I’ve already asked my sister to leave, to go to Jericho, to find Connor and let him help her. She will need to mourn for our older sister in her own time.” Elijah was staring at her, with this gaze that made it feel he wanted to download her thoughts and study them, but he wouldn’t do that anymore, she would strike him down before she let that happen again. “Elijah I can’t forgive you for what has happened,” His face turned into a frown, not used to having to deal with his problems, he tried to speak but she cut him off, “But I’m willing to move past it, I love you, I can’t avoid that, so if you come with me, we can start over, but know I am never coming back to this house.” He was already moving towards her, grabbing her hands and looking down at her, "I don't want to lose you, I will follow you anywhere, I am so sorry about her, I never intended for either of you to get hurt." She put her hand to his lips, stopping him from saying more, before she moved to collect her bag, and he followed her outside, she had already gotten his old motorbike out of his garage, and he was surprised she got on first, allowing him to sit behind her. "There is no turning back now, Eli."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, there isn't enough Chloe x Kamski stuff on here.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Hope you have a good day.


End file.
